The field of art to which this invention is directed is quaternary ammonium acrylic monomers.
Acrylic monomers containing a quaternary ammonium group are well known and have been used to make polymers having particular use in hair care preparations. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,307, acrylate, methacrylate, acrylamide and methacrylamide monomers containing a quaternary ammonium group are described. Such monomers are represented by the structural formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is H or CH.sub.3 ; R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are independently an alkyl group having 1 to 4 Carbon atoms or a hydroxyalkyl group having 2 to 4 carbon atoms; R.sub.4 is H, an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a hydroxyalkyl group having 2 to 4 carbon atoms or a benzyl group; A is O or NH; B is an alkylene group or a hydroxyalkylene group and X is an anion. Similar monomers and polymers made therefrom are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,075,183 and 4,419,344.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,098, monomers such as dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate, are reacted with epichlorohydrin to form a quaternary ammonium group containing an alkylene chlorohydrin substituent.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,492,802 and 4,744,977 describe processes for the manufacture of quaternary ammonium compounds by reacting a compound containing a terminal epoxide group with a salt of a tertiary amine in the presence of a quaternary ammonium compound as catalyst.
Liquid detergent compositions, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,060, are made with copolymers of monomers such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,207 described hereinabove, and monomers which are long chain acrylates or methacrylates.
Hair dressing compositions, particularly those which are used to maintain hair in place, must be capable of being applied as a spray, must dry very fast to a non-tacky state, must be flexible and non-brittle and must be capable of being removed from the hair readily by washing and shampooing.